WO 2007/084786 (priority date: Jan. 20, 2006) describes certain pyrimidine derivatives having PI3K inhibiting properties, their use as pharmaceuticals and manufacturing processes thereof. One pyrimidine derivative disclosed in WO 2007/084786 is the selective phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase inhibitor compound 5-(2,6-Di-4-morpholinyl-4-pyrimidinyl)-4-trifluoromethylpyridin-2-amine, hereinafter referred to as “Compound A” or “the compound of formula A”.

Compound A is described in WO 2007/084786 in free form and as the hydrochloric acid salt. The manufacturing process for preparing Compound A is described in Example 10 of this document. The manufacturing processes described therein are, although suitable, regarded as disadvantageous for commercial production.
Due to the high potency of pyrimidine derivatives, in particular PI3K inhibitors, there is a need for improved manufacturing methods of such compounds. In particular there is a need to provide processes that fulfill one or more of the following criteria: scalable, safer; simpler; higher yielding and more economical when compared to known.
There also remains a need for new solid forms for the treatment of cancer.